Seven Moments
by Brighter than sunflowers
Summary: Seven moments in Lily and James's life.
1. Chapter 1

So this story will go through seven moments in Lily and James's life. This first one takes place in third year. I dedicate this story to Anneka, because she wrote 'Jily' in my yearbook :)

"Evans" hissed James Potter into the ear of the girl sitting in front of him. She didn't turn around, he tried again.

"Evans," she stiffened, but still didn't turn around. He yanked her ponytail which produced the desired effect, she turned around.

"What?" She whispered, "And for you own sake I hope it's important."

"Oh it is Evans, Don't worry your little ginger head." He paused, "What would you say about going to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday."

"First off, no, of course not. Second, why would you think now is a good time to ask?"

"What d'you mean 'of course not'?"

"Meaning I would never even consider going on a date with you, now stop talking, you're going to get me in trouble."

"Evans, your obvious struggle to hide your deep love for me does wonders for my ego."

"Oh yes, that's definitely it, it's got nothing to do with the fact that you're a conceited bully, no, that'd be ridiculous." Lily faced the front again.

"Exactly," said James, "Hey, Evans –"

"Stop talking to me."

"But –"

"I said, stop talking to me."

"Miss Evans, do you have something to say?" Asked the stern voice of Minerva McGonagall.

"No Professor," said Lily through gritted teeth.

"Well, then I would appreciate you would not talk while I am talking."

"Yea Evans, don't talking in class," James whispered. Lily swung her leg back and it made contact with James's leg.

"Ow!" He yelped.

"Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall, "Quiet."

"Evans, that hurt."

"Good."

"Miss Evans," McGonagall said again.

"Tell him to stop talking to me," said Lily angrily pointing at James.

"Tell _her _not to kick me."

"I didn't kick you."

"Yes, you did!"

"Well, it didn't hurt."

"How do you know?"

"I didn't hit you that hard, don't be such a baby."

"It hurt."

"Well, you shouldn't have talked to me."

"So talking is a crime now?"

"I told you to stop like ten times."

"Once, you told me to stop one."

"No, it was definitely at least five."

"Three."

"You are _so _annoying."

"Quiet," said McGonagall in a voice that instantly commanded James and Lily's attention. "Evans, Potter, detention and if you don't want detention for a week I suggest neither of you say another word."

Both fuming James and Lily faced the front.

The bell rang for the end of the period and start of lunch. Everyone hurriedly grabbed their books, trying to escape from the classroom first.

"Evans, Potter, come here." Lily glared at James as they walked up to the front of the room. James yanked on her hair again, she slapped his arm.

"Now, now Evans, violence is never the answer." She hit him on the back of the head with her free hand.

"Bite me."

"How hard?"

"Potter, if you say on more thing to me I'll castrate you. Actually, now I'm thinking about it, I don't have anything left to do…"

"Really you two," McGonagall said exasperatedly, "Can't you two get along?" Neither of them answered her.

"Well," she continued, "I suppose that it's up to you. Your detention will be Friday night at seven, cleaning the bedpans, in the hospital wing, no magic."

"But Professor, it's Quidditch practice that night."

"Yeah," said Lily enthusiastically, "You should give him an assignment a different night. I'm free on Friday –"

"She doesn't have any friends."

"And I don't mind doing it by myself. Potter has to practice extra hard if wants to even have a chance of scoring a goal against Hufflepuff. "

"No, you will both be there. You may leave now." Both grumbling Lily and James left the classroom. Once outside they turned to go separate directions.

All too soon Friday night came, Filch had just the two students with instructions.

"I can't believe I'm missing Quidditch for _this._ Next time I have to get in detention for something that sounds good. Like, I broke some school rules to fight off some dark wizards."

"I can't believe I have to spend and evening with _you._"

"Come on Evans it's like a date."

Lily blanched. "Eww."

"Oh that's right you're in a relationship with Snivellus."

"We're just friends."

"Uh huh, right. Let me explain something to you. Once past the age of ten, a boy and a girl cannot be 'just friends'. It just doesn't happen."

"Says you."

"Says science."

"You're an idiot."

"That's a bit harsh..." Lily ignored him and squeezed the water out of the sponge. While she was busy scrubbing the beds James got his sponge wet, and instead of wringing the water out over the bucket, he walked up behind Lily and squeezed all the water out over her head.

"Ah –" James laughed loudly, but quieted once he saw the expression on Lily's face.

"You dimbo," she said though she was smiling. She stepped toward him. James backed up so quickly he tripped and fell over. Before he even had time to react a wet sponge was hitting him in the face.

"Do you know how long it took me to curl my hair this morning?" She said in rhythm with the sponge. Once he came to himself James sprang up and tan to the bucket. He dunked his rag in the water and threw it at Lily. It hit her in the face. Lily grabbed the bucket full off water swung it back, the forward, nearly half the water sloshed on James.

"Oi!" He dumped the rest of the water of Lily; she shrieked, then started to laugh James joined in and for awhile neither of them stopped, they just kept laughing until tears streamed out of their eyes and breathing became difficult.

Lily looked up and seemed to remember who she was with.

"Great Potter, now we have to clean all this up. You always ruin everything." She started moving the water from the floor to the bucket with her want. James didn't join in he just stood there, staring at Lily.

The moment was engrained in his brain, it was like he could see everything. The way she stood with slightly more pressure on her left foot, her hair looking darker than ever from the water. There were several small soap suds in her hair as well. The sop of her white button up shirt was wet. She had thrown her soaking robe on one of the hospital wing beds, he heard the click of her black shoes as she turned to face him. Mascara was slightly smeared around her bright green eyes.

"Well," she said, he focused on the shape her glossed lips made. "Aren't you going to help?" One of her eyebrows was raised.

"No," James breathed.

"You started it and you not even going to help. How typical, I might have expected. You are so conceited, you can't just do whatever you want and to clean up after yourself. Don't expect me to do it for you…"

She continued to reprimand him, but James was still in shock.

He liked Lily Evans. That was going to make annoying her more difficult. Or maybe easier. There, he had admitted it to himself. He liked Lily Evans. He liked Lily Evans. He liked Lily Evans. And when James liked something he went for it.

"So Evans," he interrupted, "What about Hogsmeade this weekend."

Lily's eyes narrowed. "No chance."

"James stared at her and made up his mind. He always got what he wanted. James would continue to ask you out until she said yes. Because, of course, sooner or later she would say yes. He had his eyes set on the prize.

"What about next week?"

**A/N: **Well, there's chapter one. Please tell me what you think in the reviews. Like it, hate it, completely apathetic, let me know!

Lots of Love,

Emma


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Takes place in fifth year, post SWM.

**Chapter Two**

The school corridors were almost always deserted by midnight. Or at least that was what Lily Evans thought, she had never actually been wandering around this late at night before. She knew somewhere out there Filch, Mrs. Norris, teachers, the head boy, and the head girl were patrolling the corridors looking for people like her. Though the odds that out of whole school they would find her was relatively slim, so she wasn't too worried.

It was nice, to be out here alone in the semi-darkness, the only light provided was from the torches mounted on the wall. The perfect opportunity to think things through without backround noise or people constantly asking her what was wrong and why she had suddenly become so silent.

Why was it that even when she was positively certain she had made the right decision she still felt tinges of regret? Ending her friendship with Sev was the right thing to do. She made the right choice. Everyone agreed with her (other than Sev obviously). Even other Slytherins thought it was for the best that Severus Snape was no longer friends with the Gryffindor mudblood.

She had done the right thing.

She had done the right thing?

Lily gasped and caught herself from falling over. She held in the scream that would surely cause someone to come running. She glanced up to see what she had run into, but nothing seemed to be there. Lily reached out her hands to feel the air that had inexplicably turned solid. There was nothing there.

She reminded herself that she was in a school of magic, and, things like this happened all the time. Didn't they?

"Evans," Lily thought her heart was going to explode it was beating so fast.

"Y-yes," she whispered unsure of whether someone was really there with her in the hall or if she was merely hearing things.

Silence.

It must have been her guilty conscious speaking. This was what she got for deliberately breaking a rule.

"Evans," Lily jumped and looked around and this time she saw what was making the noise.

"Potter," She whispered as furiously as one could at midnight. "What are you doing here?"

"I think a better question is, what are you, a prefect doing out so late after curfew?"

"Maybe it's my turn to patrol the corridors."

"Maybe, but it's not, I happen to know that Remus and that Hufflepuff girl are patrolling tonight. Also if you were patrolling you wouldn't be keeping in the shadows and be frightened out of your wits when you thought someone was with you."

How is it that he could spend entire class periods messing around with Black and still be as clever as he was?

"How did you find me," asked Lily, "I didn't tell anyone I was coming out here."

"Fate, well – yeah, mostly fate."

"What's that," said Lily suddenly catching a glance at the piece of fabric James held in his left hand.

"Invisibility cloak," said James proudly raising up the silvery piece of fabric. "It used to be my dad's, but he gave it to me when I was in first year –"

"I don't care," said Lily pulling herself together and turning to walk in the opposite direction. Truthfully, she wasn't sure how she would ever sleep again knowing that James Potter was in possession of an invisibility cloak.

"Hey, Evans," continued James, "As it so happens our meeting is opportune."

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not going out with you," said Lily with no change in voice, though she slightly quickened her pace.

"You know, just pointing out, you _always _call me self-centered –"

"Because it's true."

"But anytime I get within ten feet of you you're all," he put on a false high pitched voice, "No Potter, I won't go out with you. I'm going to lecture you about narcissism meanwhile I'll just assume that you are always talking about me. Hypocrisy, hypocrisy, hypocrisy."

"You act like a ten year old girl when you get your feelings hurt." Lily observed casually, "I'm not doing this with you right now. Please go back to doing whatever it was you were doing and leave me alone."

"Are you taking the high road? Do you feel superior yet? That's the only reason you hung out with Snivellus, right? So you could have someone to compare yourself against, and feel like you were better."

"You don't know anything," said Lily angrily. "You –"

James hurriedly slapped a hand over Lily's mouth, her eyes widened and she attempted to pry his hand off of her face. Lily quieted and heard what James had heard a few seconds earlier. Footsteps that were coming closer and closer every moment.

James grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her down the corridor and then into a small broom cupboard concealed by a tapestry.

"Shh," whispered James. That was thoroughly unnecessary and Lily was about to say so, before she remembered that, that would be speaking and therefore muting her point.

James stepped in front of Lily and opened the door very slightly.

"They're going to be here awhile." He informed her.

Lily raised an eyebrow and hoped James would take the hint that she was still angry.

Apparently he either didn't know what stony silence meant or he was choosing to do whatever he wanted regardless of how angry Lily may or may not be with him.

"Are the head boy and girl always in a relationship?"

More cold silence.

"They're going to be her awhile," James repeated.

Lily folded her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"You know, I think we were doing this exact same thing when we twelve," commented James. "And you preach to me about maturity."

If he was attempting to get a rise out of her it didn't work.

"I guess this means I can talk without getting interrupted, seeing as a sixteen year old is giving me the silent treatment."

"Well – the thing is," continued James. "About the Snivellus thing after the Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. I'm not sorry exactly –"

Lily still didn't say a word, but rolled her eyes in response to this statement.

"I mean I'm not sorry about what I did to Snivellus, but I am sorry for what he said to you."

If Lily had been speaking to him, she would have pointed out he didn't have to apologize to her for what Sev did, he needed to apologize to Sev for totally embarrassing him. But, she wasn't speaking to him, so these words remained unsaid.

"And, I'm glad you're not mates with him. First and foremost because he's a creep, secondly you shouldn't have to take that kind of nonsense from anyone."

Oddly Lily seemed to be drawing comfort from James's words. Funny how her friends could talk to her for hours and attempt to cheer her up, but didn't do near as good a job as James Potter did in a couple blundering sentences.

Of course, she would never tell _him _that.

"You're a git," she said at last.

"Ah, we're on speaking terms again."

"Shut up."

"Oh come on Evans. I know you've wanted to get me alone in a broom closet for _years_."

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response." Lily pushed open the tapestry and saw that the head boy and girl were still standing in the corridor. Though, she doubted they would notice if she left Lily didn't want risk getting in trouble.

"Oh, I'm so _stupid_,"said Lily suddenly pushing the curtain back into place.

"I'm not going to disagree with that. So if you're fishing for compliments –"

"Give me your cloak."

"Why?" asked James suspiciously, instinctively grabbing the cloak that lay forgotten on the floor.

"Because, I can take it and _leave _I doubt they." She inclined her head towards the door, "Will notice some footsteps."

"Why don't we both go under it?"

"You're too tall, our feet show, are you really that stupid?"

"Well, I should take it, it's my cloak after all."

"But I'm a prefect, no one will care if you're out after curfew."

"Rock, paper, scissors."

"What," Asked Lily nonplussed.

"You know, the muggle game, rock, paper, scissors. I see you and McDonald do it all the time."

"Stalker." Regardless Lily formed her right hand into a fist and set it into the palm of her other hand.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors." They whispered simultaneously. Lily made a rock, James chose paper.

"Ha," said James triumphantly.

Lily used her readymade fist to punch him in the shoulder. Hard.

"What was that for?" Asked James rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought your paper would protect you."

"You're ridiculous."

"I understand that Scissors can beat Paper, and I get how Rock can beat Scissors, but there's no way Paper can beat Rock. Is Paper supposed to magically wrap around Rock leaving it immobile? If so, why can't paper do this to scissors? Why can't paper do this to people? Why aren't sheets of parchment constantly suffocating students as they attempt to take notes in class? I'll tell you why, because paper can't beat anybody, a rock would tear that paper up in two seconds."

"Someone's a sore loser," James said. Lily could hear the half-laugh he was holding back. She took that to mean he accepted she had made a valid point.

"Wait," said Lily pushing over the tapestry. "They've left," she said, relieved. James pushed open the tapestry all the way and stepped out Lily following close behind.

"Thank was fun," said James.

"No it wasn't," contradicted Lily.

"You didn't enjoy talking to me at all?"

"Every word that comes out of your mouth makes me want to slap you in the face."

"Really?" Said James, though his voice carried less of the swagger it usually did.

"Yes," said Lily with less confidence than she had uttered her previous statement with.

"Go out with me?"

"Not in this lifetime."

It was like listening to a broken stereo, so often had this conversation be held between them. After the first few times the hope of approval dies, along with the thrill of rejection.

"Well, I guess I should let you get on your way," said James finally.

"Yes, you should," agreed Lily.

She turned and began to walk in the direction on the Gryffindor Common Room.

He didn't follow her.

**A/N: **Well, I'm not sure if I like this chapter, but the next one will definitely have more James/Lily romance. Thanks to **JessandDarcy**,** what are you running from, TeamEtharahRules**, and **JinxWing **for reviewing. Also thanks to anyone who favorited (Microsoft is telling me that this is not a word?) or alerted, you guys are awesome.

Reviews are the reason I keep writing. Also they make so happy I sing out loud.

Lots of Love,

Emma


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: **I could give you the extensive list of reasons why it took me so long to update. But I figured it's taken me long enough, I don't need to waste more time rambling as to why it took me so long. Also, sorry if it seems fragmented, it was originally part of a longer story I wrote on an eighteen hour bus ride through Wyoming where we weren't allowed to have iPods or cell phones (fun right?) And thirty pages isn't really a "moment" so I shorted it quite a bit. Also I didn't really feel like typing that much. The story takes place after the end of seventh year.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, nor am I J.K. Rowling. But it is her birthday today, so maybe I'll back a cake later or something :)

"Remind me again why we can't just apparate."

"Because this way is much more fun," Lily replied to Remus.

"Eyes on the road," shouted James and Peter for the fifth time that day."

Every summer Lily and her mother's side of the family took a trip to The Forest of Dean. Lily generally looked forward to it, but this year events had proceeded in a way that caused her to cringe at the very mention of the trip. In one month her only sister, Petunia, was to be married to Vernon Dursley. The original plan was that Petunia would not join them on the camping trip, because she really couldn't spare a week from planning the dream wedding, apparently.

And honestly, Lily wasn't that cut up about it. She could use a break from Wedding-Petunia anyways.

Then one week before they were scheduled to leave Lily's mum had casually indicated that Petunia _would _in fact be joining for the trip, along with her fiancée. She might have seen it coming, he was, after all, approximately a member of her family. Lily had been looking forward to a Vernon free week. Honestly she didn't mind if Petunia came, they actually got along better during the annual camping trip. Neither of them was particular close with their cousins. Or maybe it was a lot harder to ignore someone when you were sharing a cramped tent.

Vernon's presence would change everything and Lily didn't much fancy standing around helping her aunts make Dutch oven potatoes and tending smaller cousins, which she would undoubtedly be called to do, once it was apparent she and Petunia weren't interacting.

So, she had convinced her mum to let her invite some friends, which caused quite a stir among her family, no one had ever invited someone who wasn't related before. Other than Vernon, who didn't count as a non-relative according her family.

Lily had conveniently forgotten to mention that the friends she had in mind consisted of her boyfriend and his three best mates.

She still wasn't exactly sure how she managed to convince the marauders to spend a week with her family, but here they all were. They apparated from James's house about an hour after her aunts had come to pick up her mum (who was in charge of setting up). Lily was driving and the shouts and laughter made it hard to concentrate. Finally she had lost her temper and pulled to the side of the road."

"I cannot focus with you making all that noise." She had reprimanded. "I'm not entirely sure I know how to do this properly. One time I hit a tree and nearly turned the car over and died." That scared both James and Peter into silence. With the unfortunate side effect of giving Sirius and Remus nothing to do, other than complain about the monotonous journey. They showed no signs of stopping a half hour later when Remus reached the subject of apparition.

"And besides," Lily continued to Remus, "My family are muggles."

"How much longer," groaned Sirius, rolling his eyes.

"Ten minutes tops." Everyone moaned simultaneously. And wondering why the idea had not struck her earlier, Lily turned on the radio in the car to drown out the complaining that was sure to come.

After ten more interminable minutes Lily finally pulled onto the side of the road by the campsite. For a moment everyone took in the surroundings. Lily's mum was the oldest of eight, so when they all got together it was quite a sight. There is no way to capture the full madness that is a family reunion.

Mostly there were people.

Lots and lots of people.

"Brace yourself," were Lily's words of advice as the five companions exited the car and made their way over to the mass of people.

At first no one noticed the new arrivals, but Lily was sure the presence of three unrelated males would not go unnoticed for long. At least not by her female cousins.

"You a huge family," said Peter in awe.

"She forgot to mention that." Remus said sardonically.

"She sure did," said Sirius grinning.

"She's got a names and she's gonna slap you if you keep calling her she." Lily put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah," said James, "What was it, Daisy?"

"Nah, Violet," said Sirius monotonously.

"Actually I'm pretty sure it was Rose," replied Remus.

Peter thought for a moment, "Pansy," he decided.

Lily smiled, and James winked at her.

"Wait, wait" he said, "I think it's coming to me…" he grabbed Lily around the waist and pulled her into his chest. Lily giggled at James's antics "Sunflower?"

"Close enough," said Lily leaning in and kissing him lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke apart and Lily rested her head on James's shoulders.

Remus gave a small cough, which reminded Lily where she was. Pulling away from James she cautiously looked up. It was the sort of reaction one would expect.

Lily swore under her breath.

"Hi mum," she said brightly. "We made it, no one died on the way."

Her mum stared blankly at her, so Lily continued.

"You've met James," she gestured towards her boyfriend who was warily meeting Lily's family's gaze. "And this is Remus, Peter, and Sirius." She finished pointing to each one in turn. Lily bit her lip as she saw Sirius winking at one of her cousins.

Perhaps this wasn't a good idea after all.

"Lily Evans," Lily closed her eyes ad if preparing for a blow. Her mum had finally gotten her alone by asking her to help blow up the air mattress.

Lily put her lips to the air mattress and began to blow, which seemed preferable to answering her mum's inquiries.

"You failed to mention you friends included your boyfriend." Lily thought of several things to say, she decided on the one least likely to get her in trouble.

"Petunia got to bring her boyfriend. Why am I any different?"

"Why do you always have to turn everything into a competition?"

"I'm not turning this into competition, I just figured it was fair. Also James is my friend. You've always said love is just friendship on fire."

"This isn't a debate Lily."

"You're just trying to make me feel bad because my argument makes sense."

"You really are your father's daughter."

"We have now reached the point in the conversation where you say, 'no use crying over spilled milk' and allow me to leave unharmed." Lily's mum suppressed a smile.

"No use crying over spilled milk, I suppose."

"I love you mum."

"I know," said Mrs. Evans taking the air mattress back from Lily and gesturing towards the open tent door. Lily scrambled through the door and bumped into Sirius. Evidently he and the other marauders were listening to see if her mum was shouting at her.

"Well, that was short," said Peter, surprised.

"My mum's not really one to stay angry."

Sirius clucked his tongue disapprovingly.

"Lily, Lily, Lily, you lied. Do you know where liars go?"

"I didn't lie," said Lily offended, "I just omitted a few details from the truth."

"That's still deception," said Sirius turning towards James, "What do you think Prongs, are you gonna go out with a liar."

James pretended to think. "Weeeell," he said in a mock serious voice.

"She needs to repent," said Remus trying his best to maintain a poker face.

"And clean her soul," said Peter focusing all his energy on trying not to laugh.

Lily looked suspiciously at the four boys, then without warning James picked her up and swung her over his shoulder.

"James," Lily shrieked hitting him on the back. "Stop it!"

James ignored her and started walking away from the camp site. The other marauders roared with laughter. Lily looked at the familiar dirt path and realized where they were headed.

"Oh no, no, no," she said. "Let me go," Lily began hitting James on the back again.

After pushing through some tree branches they reached a place by the river that had been dammed up. The water would reach to about Lily's shoulders.

"Please," said Lily ceasing to pound James's back, "D'you know how _cold _that water is?" Lily opened her mouth to continue her plea, but before she could form another word Sirius and Remus pushed James on the back and the couple went tumbling into the water.

After a moment of the panicky feeling the usually accompanies having the wind knocked out of you Lily pushed up to the surface spluttering. Soon after James surfaced looking even more shocked than Lily. She had at least been bracing herself for the cold water.

Remus, Sirius, and Peter were all doubled over with laughter.

"Your shirt is see-through," James said to Lily. She looked at him.

"Were you really going to throw me in?" She asked fighting to maintain a look of indignation.

"No,"

"Are you just saying that because you think I'll be angry?"

"I am neither going to confirm or deny that statement," said James grinning. Once actually in the water, it wasn't so bad.

"Do you dare me to jump in?" Asked Sirius.

Lily shrugged. "You're going to do whatever you want regardless of what I say."

"Thank you Lily Evans for killing the moment," said Sirius with a slight incline of the head.

"I dare you,: said James, "But you have to start at that tree over there, the one that sort of looks like the whomping willow, and start off at a run, then jump."

"As you wish." Sirius walked back towards the said tree, giving time for Lily, James, Remus, and Peter to move out of the way.

With a loud crash he joined Lily and James the water.

"Jump, jump, jump" chanted Lily and James to the two marauders who were still out of the water. They obliged and with another crash Remus and Peter joined them.

"It's cold," Remus said shivering.

"D'you want to see something cool?" Asked Lily climbing out of the water and motioning them to follow her. She led them up the river until they reached a place where the water ran off the rocks like a small waterfall. Lily was already climbing down some rocks so she would be standing underneath the waterfall.

"The rocks are slippery, so try not to fall and crack your skull, or do, whatever."

"Thanks Lily," said Remus was climbing in after her.

"Also don't let anyone under twelve see us doing this because then they'll try and I'll have to stop."

"You're going to make a great mum someday. Really you're concern for your younger cousins is astounding." Said James. They were only waiting for Peter to finish climbing down the rocks.

"I love waterfalls," said Lily sticking out her had so she could feel the water on her hand.

"Well it isn't a real waterfall," said Sirius.

"Near enough," replied Lily.

"I bet I could stand under the water longer than you," said James to Sirius.

"Yeah right," said Sirius, "You're on."

"Please," said Lily, "I could stand there longer than both of you combined."

"Bring it Evans."

"It's been brought."

"Moony, Wormtail, are you coming?" Asked James, Peter shook his head.

"I'm not an idiot Prongs" said Remus, "I'm pretty sure I want to witness this."

"Suit yourself," said James.

"You are Peter can be the judges," Lily said.

"Okay," said Remus, "On the count of three you step back into the water."

The three nodded in agreement,

"One… two… three…"

Lily, James, and Sirius all moved under the waterfall. Lily gasped as the cold water pounded on her head.

"Cold?" asked James.

"You mish Potter," said Lily through gritted teeth.

Two minutes later no one was showing any signs of relenting.

"You see this?" said Remus to Peter.

"Yeah."

"Know what it's called?"

"No."

"Pride."

"Oh."

"We could be here for ages because all three of them are too prideful to their own good."

"Are we going to get them out before they get hypothermia?"

"Maybe," replied Remus.

"Is that a fish?" asked Sirius. Lily shrieked and leapt out of the water scrambling onto the slick rocks.

"Lily, there wasn't a fish," said Remus.

"Yes there was," Lily insisted. Then pulling a hand to her head she added, "Ugh, my head hurts."

"A fish that looked suspiciously like James's foot," said Sirius aiming a kick at James's shin.

"Ow," said James leaping out from under the water.

"Cheater," he accused, "I want a rematch." Then clutching his head me moved over to where Lily was still sitting.

"Sorry Prongs, no rematches," said Sirius jumping out from the water. "Losers," he added pointing to Lily and James. "Oh," he said squinting, "I think my brain is numb."

"I know," said Lily.

"Weirdest feeling ever," James agreed.

"You guys are so ridiculous," said Remus laughing.

"It's like a brain freeze without ice cream," said Lily.

"What a nightmare," Remus said grinning.

"D'you want to go get the tents set up?" she asked.

"Sure," James said.

They made their way back to the campsite sopping wet.

"Lily," Lily suddenly found herself face to face with cousins Alex, Nicole, and Viveca, along with Petunia.

"Nicole," said Lily grinning falsely, she had a very shrewd idea why her cousins were approaching her. "Alex, Viveca, Petunia. These are my cousins," she added to the marauders, "And my sister."

"Nice to meet you," said Sirius winking, causing three of the girls to giggle. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Don't," she warned Sirius under her breathe. "These are my friends Sirius, Remus Peter," she said pointing to each one, "And this is my boyfriend James," she added.

"You got a boyfriend?" Asked Alex looking surprised and somewhat disappointed.

"Yes, is that so shocking?"

"Last time I talked to you, you said you never wanted to be in a serious relationship or get married."

"Yes," said Petunia, "I think she also said something about travelling the world and writing novels. Also you wanted to live in a tree." Only James tried to hold back laughter.

"And how's that working out for you?" Asked Sirius.

"I'm going to go set up tents now." When she returned with the two tents the marauders and her cousins were still talking.

"Is anyone going to help me?" She asked.

"I don't know how," said James.

"Well come here." James came and stood by her.

"You know, I think it'd be pretty great to live in a tree."

"Finally, someone who understands how awesome that would be."

"You'd never have to pay rent."

"You wouldn't have annoying neighbors."

"You wouldn't need to worry about furniture."

"But mostly it would just so cool."

"Let's live in a tree Lily."

"Done."

"So, can we just use magic?" He asked gesturing towards the tent.

"No James, my family are all muggles, remember?"

"They won't notice."

"I'm pretty sure they'll notice a fully set up tent rising from the ground." James groaned.

"C'mon, this is character building, acting like muggles." James didn't look convinced.

"It's not that hard."

"Lily had never actually completely set up a ten by herself before. She had seen it done hundreds of times, so she figured it could be rocked science.

Twenty minutes later it turned out it was that had. Lily and James cautiously stepped back from the seemingly complete tent. They had already had far too many failed attempts to be fully confident that this would be a success.

"We did it," said Lily after a moment.

"We did it?" said James shocked.

'Yes!" They high fived and the tent fell down.

"I'm going to go get my mum," Lily sighed.

"That's probably a good idea," said James.

Mrs. Evans was able to set up both tents in a matter of minutes. Both James and Lily were highly impressed.

"Mum, you're a superhero," said Lily while James nodded his agreement.

"Don't be ridiculous Lily, it's not that hard. You're just not used to doing anything without a wave of that magic wand." She added in an undertone.

"I'm pretty sure you're a superhero."

The rest of the day passed without incident for the most part. Well, as much as day can 'pass without incident' while you are are in the company of the marauders.

Sometime later Lily started to grow bored with the chatter, she stood up.

"I'm going to go find food," she said.

"Good," said James, "I'll come with you."

"Bring me back some," said Sirius.

"And me," said Remus.

"Me too," added Peter

"Mum, when is dinner?" Asked Lily once she reached her mum.

"Soon."

"What's for dinner?"

"Dutch oven potatoes." Lily groaned dramatically.

"Are we having dessert?"

"Lily, you can't just eat dessert."

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you, I don't want you to die young from a heart attack either."

"James," said Lily appealingly to her boyfriend, "Is it better to die young and be happy or live to be old and miserable?"

"Dessert isn't the only thing that will make you happy," said Mrs. Evans.

"Yes it is. Nothing is more important that dessert."

You can help dish out the potatoes."

Once everyone had eaten and the sky was dark Lily and James sat around the cackling fire.

"Anyone want to make s'mores?" called Lily's mum. Lily turned to James.

"Do you want a s'more?" James looked at her blankly.

"Have you ever had a s'more?" she asked.

"No."

"James, this is a travesty." She grabbed him and pulled him to the s'more supplies. They each stuck a marshmallow on the end of stick and made their way back to the fire.

"Okay," said Lily. "Cook the marshmallow until it is gold-brown."

A few minutes later James pulled his flaming marshmallow out of the fire. Apparently he had gotten impatient and decided to stick the marshmallow further into the flames.

"Here," said Lily after she had put out the fire. "Hold this" she handed him her roasting stick. A moment later she reappeared with graham crackers and chocolate.

"We can trade," she said, "I don't mind the burnt ones." Lily handed James the completed s'more and he bit into it.

"What do you think?" James held up both his thumbs and tried to grin through is mouth full of marshmallow. Lily bit into her own s'more. Not long after everyone was winding down. Ten minutes later Lily and James were the only ones left out in the dark.

Lily moved into James's chair with him. He grabbed her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They sat there in silence,

Everything was perfect, for the moment.

**A/N: **So? Was it worth the wait? Probably not, I find it so hard to write pure romance, if anyone had any tips I would love to hear them. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks to **JessandDarcy **for reviewing the last chapter. You don't know how happy it makes me… or maybe you do.

Did anyone catch the obscure Doctor Who refrences? I had a marathon while I was typing this up :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey! I'm not dead…

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own HP, maybe if I wish hard enough I will someday.

(-)

"I'm pretty sure that your supposed to carve the pumpkins before Halloween night."

"Shut up Lily, you're not even _pretending _to help." Lily smiled and replied,

"You can pull all the slimy stuff out of the pumpkin and I will do the designs, we had a deal."

"I do not remember that."

"You might have been asleep."

"I think the person has to be conscious for it to be considered a deal."

Lily waved the matter aside with her hand.

"Do you have a costume?" She asked.

"Uh… yeah. I'm going to be a wizard, see." He gestured down at his t-shirt and jeans. Lily rolled her eyes.

"What do you think the point of Halloween, if not to dress up?" She asked.

"I don't know, apparently for you to boss me around about pumpkins and comment on my lack of a costume."

Rather than coming up with a retort for this statement, Lily retired to the sitting room and curled up onto the couch. This was her and James's first Halloween together in Godrics Hollow. She watched James scrape their somewhat pitiful two pumpkins they had got about an hour ago at Lily's request.

"Hey, Lils, I got them cleaned out if you want to –"

James was interrupted by a knock at the door. Assuming it was early trick-or-treater's Lily grabbed a handful of candy and went to open the door.

"TRICK-OR-TREAT" shouted three voices gleefully.

"And I thought the night couldn't get any worse!" said Lily dramatically.

"Oh, you know you're pleased to see us," said Sirius Black, surrounded by the faces of Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

She smiled in spite of herself and opened the door wider allowing them to enter the house. Sirius was wearing a black shirt and pants with red paint splattered on them, and held aloft a plastic axe. Remus was a vampire, and Peter had (somewhat hastily it appeared) drawn 'scars' with marker on his face and surrounded his eye black eye shadow, turning him into a sort of makeshift zombie.

"Where's your costume Prongs?" Asked Remus, as James entered the sitting room. Lily looked over at him and raised her eyebrows as if to say 'I told you so.'

"He thinks he's too cool for a costume, he didn't even want to have pumpkins."

"Because I knew you'd make me do all the work."

"I was going to carve the faces, we were just interrupted before I got to my part."

"How convenient for you."

"I know it's just one coincidence after another."

Lily set a bowl of candy outside the door, so in case any real trick-or-treaters came to their house, they would have some candy to take.

"We're you two planning on doing anything, tonight?" Asked Peter. Sirius shot James and Lily a rather suggestive look that they both elected to ignore.

"No," said Lily, "We were just going to stay here."

"What are you supposed to Lily," asked Sirius, "Because I'm pretty sure whatever look you were going for, you missed."

"I'm the Mad Hatter."

"What?"

"You know, the Mad Hatter from the muggle book Alice in Wonderland, because my hair is ginger." Sirius continued to look blank

"Clearly you are incapable of appreciating my genius."

"What, a zombie was just too mainstream."

"At least I actually dressed up, unlike someone…"

"We're not having this conversation again."

"Do you hate Halloween or something?" James shrugged noncommittally. Lily turned to Remus.

"I think he does, like, he lied and told me he already bought pumpkins and Halloween decorations when he actually _hadn't._"

"I didn't lie I just… twisted the truth slightly."

"'Um yeah Lily, I uh got the stuff, uh…'" She imitated his voice. James laughed a little bit.

"You can argue with me about anything."

"No I can't."

"You just proved my point."

"No I didn't."

"I beg to differ."

"Then you beg to be wrong."

"Actually if I agreed with you we'd both be wrong."

"It is dishonorable for me to engage and unarmed person in a battle of wits."

"Do you two just sit around here all day and banter?" Asked Remus in a kind of awe. Lily glanced over at James for a kind of consent. He titled his head back and forth, then shrugged.

"We could probably star in a sitcom," said Lily. James laughed

"The Lily James Show?" It was Lily's turn to laugh. She leaned her head onto James's shoulder and closed her eyes. He kissed her on the forehead.

They sat like that, for a long while, laughing and chatting with Remus, Sirius, and Peter. Forgetting, if just for a moment, the turmoil that was raging around them.

(-)

**A/N: **I don't even know. Happy Halloween everyone! I wrote this while getting up every few seconds answering the door for trick or treaters, so it may be fragmented. I am actually pretty impressed with myself for getting _anything _done, since in… AH! Two hours I'm starting NaNoWriMo. Speaking of which, I won't be writing any fanfiction during that time, any writing I do will be for my novel.

I hope you all had a fantastic Halloween, I, like Lily, was in the potion of people not appreciating my genius when it came to my costume. I was a dalek. It was pretty awesome. Um I think that's all I had to say. I'm so tired.

And yes. I'm ignoring the fact that today is the anniversary of Lily and James's death.

Lots of Love,

Emma


End file.
